A Mother's Memento
by The Geeky Artist
Summary: Qrow gives Oscar a familiar cross pin that prompts Ozpin and Oscar to talk about family.


Qrow unlocked the door to his inn room while Oscar stood behind him. The two walked inside the room, Oscar looked around nervously.

"You all right?" Qrow asked.

"All of this is still really crazy. I've never even left the farm before. Let alone coming to the city," Oscar admitted. "That and...everything else." Oscar pointed at his head.

Qrow chuckled and ruffled Oscar's hair. "Don't worry about it kid, it'll get easier."

Qrow walked over to a small writing desk. Oscar could see him pulling something out of a drawer. He turned around and tossed a small box to Oscar.

"I found that when I was looking for your cane Oz. Thought you might be happy to see it again."

 _'I appreciate it.'_

"He says thanks," Oscar replied.

"No problem. Now if you two will excuse me I believe I hear Mistral whiskey calling my name," Qrow said leaving the room.

"That's who you trust more then anyone else?" Oscar asked incredulously.

 _'Qrow is a good man even if his coping mechanisms are less then ideal.'_

Oscar placed the cane against the wall and sat on the inn's bed. He turned his attention to the small box Qrow had given him. Oscar carefully took off the lid to reveal a small cross pin with a few scorch marks on it. Although it meant nothing to Oscar, he felt Ozpin's surprise.

"You ok?"

 _'I'm quite alright. I just...I had thought that this had been destroyed the night Beacon was attacked.'_

"Was this thing important to you?" Oscar asked picking up the cross.

 _'It does hold sentimental value.'_

"Sentimental value?" Oscar repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

Ozpin was silent for a few moments. Oscar felt an ache in his heart that he knew had to be from Ozpin.

 _'It was given to me by my mother,'_ Ozpin answered quietly.

That caught Oscar's attention. Ozpin wasn't open about his past, especially when it came to his family. In fact this was the first time Ozpin had mentioned a family member.

 _'Family is a...sensitive subject.'_

Oscar nodded. He could understand family being difficult to talk about. Oscar brushed his free hand against the rainbow scarf that he kept in his pocket.

 _'My circumstances were different from yours. I still remember my mother, though I was young when she passed. My father was...well, I try not to think of him.'_

Oscar frowned at that. "I don't remember either of my parents. I guess I must have been really young when they..." Oscar couldn't quite finish his sentence. It hurt too much, even if he never had met his parents.

 _'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.'_

Oscar shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's like you said family is a sensitive subject. I barely even talked to Aunt Em about my parents."

Oscar set Ozpin's cross aside and reached in his backpack. He pulled out a framed photo of a woman and a man. The woman shared Oscar's tan skin and hazel eyes. She also wore the same scarf that Oscar had in his pocket. The man had the same messy black hair that Oscar did.

"That's them," Oscar said softly. "My mom and dad. Everyone always told me how much I look like mom. Aunt Em even said mom liked to read all the time too." Oscar's eyes began to fill with tears.

 _'Oscar.'_ Ozpin said softly. Oscar could swear he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Oscar wiped the tears from his eyes. "What about your mom? What was she like?"

 _'She was a kind, gentle, woman. I would compare her to your aunt. She always encouraged me to believe in myself and taught me.'_ An image appeared in Oscar's head of a woman with sliver hair and amber eyes. _'Unfortunately she fell ill and didn't make it.'_

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Oscar looked at the picture one more time before he put it back in his bag. Oscar picked the small cross up and pinned it to his rainbow scarf.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I don't know where this came from but here it is. I had the idea of Oscar showing Ozpin a picture of his parents and the rest of story just kind of fell in place._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
